Zero's Confusing Love
by ChampionKitty
Summary: Zero is in love with a vending machine. Ciel is curious.


**A/N: Edited so text isn't bold, thanks for the reviews guys. I'd write more like this but it's harder than you think! By the way, I actually don't ship Ciel and Zero XD but I don't mind writing things with them together, even if they're not together in this fic!**

Zero took a step back from the mirror before him, another one of those days where he just didn't feel like doing anything!

And all cause he's in love...

"I can't, why...why do I feel this way?" he asks himself.

A voice came over the announcement speaker, the loud voice reverberates all over the Resistance Base "Mr. Zero," it was one of the lady operators "please come back to the main room."

Zero puts on his usual poker face and runs out his room, he dashes down the hall, but comes to a halt when he saw...her.

Someone was putting a dollar bill inside her slot now, in seconds a water bottle falls out the bottom, Zero felt himself start to become extremely aroused at the sight, he shakes it off and runs where Ciel and the operators await.

"Zero!" Ciel happily bounces on her heels "Good news! Remember when I was freaking out cause we had no more brownies and Cheetos? Found some more in Alouette's room! God only knows why the hell a child Reploid like her needs that stuff I mean she doesn't even eat human food..."

"Fabulous," Zero says in a very bored and unamused way "now what are today's plans?"

"You ok? You're blushing."

Zero was taken back, blushing?! Reploids don't blush! Well he swore he blushed that one time when Ciel was licking a Popsicle in a slow manner but that was different ok? He's still male, right? Right. Good thing he's got a giant thong otherwise she could've seen his, uh, disco stick, yeah let's go with that, his hard disco stick, anyway back to the important crap.

"Well," Ciel began "I want you to head back out the desert, I think we're gonna get attacked from their again."

"Alright," Zero turns around, in his mind he thinks 'I swear if it's that Fefnir guy again...'

First time Fefnir saw Zero he was expecting bigger, he had heard from Harpuia how tough this guy was so he was brought to the desert. The pink Reploid smiled wide and said "I am Fefnir one of the X people things and yadda yadda I am not a furry, ok lets battle!"

Zero swore he never wanted to see that man again, he'd much rather eat grass, and he's not even sure how that would work out with him being a friggin robot and all.

The same battle routine, Zero found Neo Arcadians and he slashed though them "What else do I expect?!" he asks out loud "This is boring, I wonder if Power Puff Girls is on..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO WE DON'T HAVE CABLE NOOO!" Zero had huge mental breakdown upon figuring out that Ciel decided enough using the energy crystals for tv reasons "It's wasting," she had said.

Zero isn't sure how to survive without Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup! How?!

"What will I do? I can't go on! That was my FAVORITE SHOW!" Zero got so mad he ended up grabbing his Z-Buster and shooting the door down, the door hits Ciel and knocks her out, Zero finds this and looms over her body, he angrily points at her body and picks her up and places her on his bed.

"Oh fricket cricket her nose is bleeding uh..." Zero thinks, can't let anyone know he did this...

In a swift moment he reaches into her pockets, surely she carries-

"What are these?" he holds two packets up to the light "'Smile' 'Get 'em girl' and 'Eat your man's head off.' What the hell kind of things are they to say these sentences right on the pack?" Zero opens them and holds both the foreign objects in his hands, they were cottoney and had a string at the end of each end, they were tampons but what does Zero know?

"Ah ha!" he shoves them up Ciel's nose "Fixed it! Now to go see my love!"

Ciel wakes up to find herself on Zero's hard bed thing, geez why do Reploids sleep in these things anyway they're so hard, don't they get uncomfortable? She was confused to find two things up her nose and was more confused when she pulled them out.

'I don't remember health class saying girls period through their noses, wtf is this Zero's doing?' she giggles, this was cute in an odd way.

"I'll go thank him despite the fact he game me a concussion!" After throwing up twice on the floor she goes to find Zero, but what she found was...odd.

Zero strokes the buttons on the vending machine lightly "I love you, what shall I call you?...Vend? Alright, Vend." he chuckles and hugs Vend closely.

Ciel decides to watch as Zero started to rub his head all over Vend, she knew this was odd behavior, she's made Reploids and she's re-designed Reploids, but never before has she seen something like this.

Zero turned around upon swearing her heard an ice cream truck and instead saw Ciel, he squeals like a girl and forgets he's in need of being in-character, he dashes to Ciel and knocks her so hard against the wall that when she woke up she had amnesia.

In the end Zero killed Dr. Weil and lived with Vend and their slight mental friendCiel forever.


End file.
